Tilanne Shadowstorm
=History= Early Life Tilanne Shadowstorm was born approximately three hundred years ago in Ashenvale Forest. From a young age, her parents pressured her to become a Priestess of Elune, but the young Kaldorei felt that she had a greater destiny. To pursue these ends, at the still-young (by Night Elf reckoning) age of one hundred twelve, she set out from her home village to the larger world. Her travels eventually brought her across a small tribe of the nomadic Tauren in the Barrens. She spent many years learning about the Earthmother and the teachings of the demigod Cenarius from Chief Druid Kinar Greenmoss. After nearly sixty years, though, Tilanne once again became restless, venturing away from the Tauren and once again setting off to roam the world at large. Introduction to Druidism For the next hundred years, Tilanne used the skills she had acquired as a druid to help those in need as she travelled through the lands of Desolace and Feralas, studying the various plants and animals she found and learning as much as she could about each of them, filling scrolls with knowledge as she went on her way. The few humanoids she met up with, mainly goblins, were rather curious about her, as, at this point in time, the Night Elves were at the very most a whispered rumor from the lands to the north. She revealed very little about her people, however, knowing that telling anyone of the Kaldorei would be a horrible betrayal. Time with the Bloodsail Buccaneers Returning to the Barrens about the time that the Third War was beginning to rage in the Eastern Kingdoms, Tilanne took up residence in the goblin town of Ratchet, where she began to hear tell of the peoples of the lands across the Great Sea. Having no money to offer for travel, Tilanne took advantage of her druidic teachings and took the form of a cat, slipping stealthily into the goblin cargo vessel the Gilded Lady. Part way across the sea, she was discovered by the goblins, who threw her overboard. However, luck was on Tilanne's side, and she was picked up by the Devil Shark, the flagship of the newly-founded Bloodsail Buccaneer fleet. In exchange for them sparing her life, Tilanne led the Bloodsails to the Gilded Lady, where she gleefully exacted revenge upon the goblins for leaving her for dead. During her time with the Bloodsail Buccaneers, Tilanne became close friends with a young human mage by the name of Arrien, a pyromancer who had ended up with the pirates through a series of unfortunate circumstances. Tilanne and Arrien both grew somewhat fond of a number of the elements of the pirating lifestyle, although they found the requisite slaughtering of innocents to be horrific. Their opportunity came when Lester Zank, an ambitious young warlock who had risen to a position of power in the Buccaneers, proposed an invasion of Booty Bay. Tilanne and Arrien departed from the Bloodsail base of Plunder Isle with the intent of betraying the pirates and warning the goblins of the imminent invasion. The opportunity for escape came when the Buccaneers came across a goblin transport ship, which they proceeded to attack and loot, the distraction being just enough for Arrien to teleport Tilanne and herself to Booty Bay, where they warned Baron Revilgaz of the fleet approaching his city. The citizens of Booty Bay mounted a resistance and repelled the invasion successfully. Healing her Homeland Several days after the defeat of the Bloodsails, Tilanne heard news that her ancient home of Ashenvale Forest had been devastated by the invasion of the Burning Legion in their attempt to gain access to the World Tree. Tilanne hurried home with as much speed a she could, bidding her newfound friend Arrien farewell. For the next four years, the druid found herself hard at work helping mend the damage done to the land, though she was fortunate enough to find her parents both still alive, despite the horrific carnage that had been visited upon their home. Five years had passed, and Tilanne was still working hard to mend nature and restore balance, when she was visited once again by her old friend Arrien, who had grown quite weary of studying books, and proposed that the two of them, along with a number of friends Arrien had picked up along the way, begin a privateer organization under the supervision of the goblins of Booty Bay. The mage gave Tilanne little choice in the matter, grabbing her and teleporting her to Booty Bay to sign the charter. In the Present Tilanne has since become an officer in the crew of Arrien's ship, the Maiden Scorned, and can be often found lounging around in Stormwind or Booty Bay, typically reading scrolls about new flora and fauna discovered by explorers around Azeroth and beyond. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Tilanne